nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Escanor/@comment-37985037-20181230143735
ESCANOR's power's true 'Origin ' This is going to be a thread for a theory that I've been working on these past days regarding the series and the manga titled "Nanatsu no Taizai/ Seven Deadly Sins", if you haven't read it or in the middle of catching updon't bother reading this post since it's gonna be spoiler-filled. My theory concerns for the most part the Lion's Sin of Pride Escanor's powers origin as well as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony Merlin seeing as though she has a hand in that matter. Let's get into it! In the anime particularly episode 18 of the Second Season, Escanor was up against Gowther who; in course of events; had to mess with the latter's memories and because of that we; the audience; got a clear look into his past. Escanor was born 40 years ago, the prince of the Castellio Kingdom. When he was a child, his older brother Daymond used to pick on him due to jealousy, until one day his power awakened, and he accidentally broke his brother's arm. His parents disowned him because of what happened and his strange unexplained appearance considering that a threat for the family's future, and soon the Kingdom's forces mobilized to kill him. He was rescued by a kind woman named Rosa, who hid him in a barrel and set it adrift at sea. He survived but wherever he went, people called him a monster even when he helped them. The thing is, the meeting of Escanor and the mysterious woman was so brief, they've never met before and they know nothing of each others and yet Rosa "tearfully" bids him farewell as if she's aware of something. We got to find out in the next scene how Escanor got to meet Meliodas and Merlin who both asked him to join their knightly order. Let's take into consideration that the first thought that crossed his mind when his eyes laid upon Merlin was "Rosa". Yes, it might be a coincidence since both of them look alike in terms of appearance but we're going to save this for later. Throughout the story's events, we got two major hints that have personally supported my theory. As we all are aware, Escanor's power is indeed a mystery. We have no idea from where he got it, and it's a fact that he was born a human among a human family. Our doubts were soon confirmed through these two hints: Starting with Escanor's first meeting with Rudicel (using Margaret's body as his vessel) , the merciless archangel was dumbfounded as he sensed a strong vibe of his "deceased" brother Mael coming fron Escanor himself. He immediatly accused the latter of stealing that power in which the other party denied that and even provoked him into a fight although they both rejected that idea since they were supposed to be allies for the time being. Strange, isn't it? How did he; Escanor; get to steal a mystical power from the Archangels themselves? We've seen his past and we know he's been wandering from place to another seeking survival. Also, the Archangels were dormant by that time so there's absolutely no way of both parties ever meeting. The second hint was in a side story, the Troll Queen's incident that the Seven Deadly Sins dealt with 10 years prior to the current events. The cursed Goddess Jelamet was behind it as she brainwashed trolls and occupied a druid altar in order to free the goddesses, take control of Britannia and regain her real body. Meliodas and the 7DS had to stop her shenanigans under the King's command. They had a pretty heated fight until Escanor appeared before her and at that exact moment Jelamet felt a very strong magic which made her confuse him with Mael, Rudicel's brother and her crush. All of this cannot be a mere coincidence, can it? We know for certain that Nakaba-sensei is the master of foreshadowing so everyone including me started to speculate about the Lion's Sin of Pride's power's true origin. And frankly speaking, I was so sure that all of this was Gowther's doing. The majority ended up having that conclusion as well. Why Gowther? Because; according to what we've seen so far; he's a problem child and a troublemaker. Not only did he mess with Guila's and Diane's memories but also dwelled into Escanor's past without any permission. And let's not forget that the OG Gowther altered everyone's memories including the Demon King's himself and deceived them into thinking that Mael was Estarossa all this time. At this point, him stealing "Sunshine" and placing it into Escanor was not even something to be shocked about. Except for the fact that this theory doesn't make sense and it's; much to everyone's dismay; irrelevant. Gowther is indeed someone dangerous, even the Demon King had to prison him because he feared of what he might do. He was considered a living threat by everyone. But let's think about it, why would Gowther target Escanor of all people to place this power into? That doesn't add up to be honest. Moreover, let's take note that OG Gowther is a demon and Demons are known for being the most affected to "Light" the Goddesses' powers. All the more, Sunshine is a force to be reckoned with, it's a very dangerous power that neither an ordinary human nor a demon can possess it. OG Gowther cannot steal it let alone wield it for a short period of time. Escanor didn't even exist 3000 years ago and OG Gowther wouldn't take a risk to transfer such power to his doll. I mean OG Gowther pretty much did his part, he basically switched everyone's memories and made out of the very person ;who killed his Lover; the one who's gonna end this Holy War on a good note. So why would he go as far as stealing "Sunshine" and putting it into someone who doesn't even exist? I don't see any reason behind turning an ordinary human into a fearless, unstoppable and almost invincible beast. He chose Mael for a reason but by no means does picking Escanor make sense. Now, the twist starts here. There's another person who is very willing to cause mischief among the Goddess Clan and the Demon Clan and that person even existed 3000 years ago and is still alive. Yes, it is the famous mage "Merlin" aka the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. Her past was revealed in the manga and we've witnessed how grave her sin was. Merlin was born in Belialuin, the capital of the wizards, which remained neutral in the conflict between the Goddess Clan and the Demon Clan. As a miraculous child born with infinite magic, the news soon spread in the realms of both clans which lead them into trying to put the girl on their side to tip the balance of the war in their favor. Merlin decided to negotiate with both gods, the Supreme Deity and the Demon King, and said she would follow the one who gave her the best blessing. The Demon King gave her all the knowledge of the dark secret arts of Demon Realm and made her immune to the brainwashing and possession abilities of the goddesses. The Supreme Deity gave her protection against dark curses and Commandments. Merlin managed to deceive both gods to renege on them by accepting both blessings in which made them furious. They casted a curse upon her hometown. The land was completely destroyed but she somehow escaped unharmed. She met Meliodas and Elizabeth weeks before the Holy War took place and befriended both of them. Haven't you ever considered the fact that she might (or might not) stole "Sunshine" from the Supreme Deity? I personally believe it makes sense. After the Holy War was over, she moved from town to town looking for a place to settle down until she ended up in Castellio Kingdom days before the prince Escanor was born. Now this is all speculation made by me but Merlin heard the news from the villagers and considered this as an opportunity to transfer "Sunshine" into the child. It doesn't matter if she's been blessed by both clans, she might be immune to that power and I can imagine how thrilling that might be for her. But I highly think her body has a limit, she might've casted "Infinity" on herself by then but "Sunshine" is exceptionally a very strong power and not everyone can easily be its wielder so she decided to place it into someone else preferably young so he can; through time; take good control of it. Merlin; for all we know; has so long demonstrated a playful nature and a strong desire to learn everything and anything. She loves knowledge above all else and she certainly deemed "Sunshine" a mysterious power that she's so eager to discover and that can only be done via a guinea pig aka Escanor. She transferred it into him and waited for its awakening. I don't know about the details concerning how the process took place but I'm not going to assume anything about it but as far as I know Merlin didn't think through her actions and probably never considered the consequences, here's why: Long story short, Rosa is none other than Merlin. She obviously had to disguise since she was targeted turning herself into Rosa. And when she heard the news about hunting down the prince Escanor for what he did, she immediatly concluded that the Awakening did indeed occur yet blamed herself for putting an innocent child through hell hence she made up her mind to meet him in person and rescue him as to atone for the crime she commited. And that's why, Rosa "tearfully" bid him farewell regretting what she's done to him and that's precisely why Escanor got immediatly reminded of Rosa the moment he's seen Merlin. That cannot be a coincidence. His power does not belong to him but rather to the Goddess Clan, that we know. But what we didn't know was how did he obtain such power. I made this post longer than anticipated so I deeply apologize but I had to prove my point through concrete arguments. The discussion's always open so if anyone is opposed to any of my ideas or want to add another detail don't hesitate telling me, that'd be my utmost pleasure. Thanks for reading!